The purpose of this proposal is to request funds in the amount of $5,000 to plan and execute an international symposium on "The Selection of Materials for Reconstructive Surgery" which is to be held April 20 to 23, 1974 at Clemson University. This will be the sixth Annual Symposium on Biomaterials to be held at Clemson University. The purpose of this year's symposium is to assess developments in materials for plastic, reconstructive and maxillo-facial surgery and the allied areas of orthopedic and oral surgery. The leading investigators in applied- clinical research and basic research are being invited to present papers on their recent results and experience in the areas of: a) the development and evaluation of materials for plastic, reconstructive and maxillo-facial surgery as well as dental and orthopedic surgery. b) the design and development of prosthetic and orthotic devices for reconstructive surgery based on these materials, and c) the results of clinical experience with these materials and devices. The scope of the symposium is rather closely defined and considerable editorial discretion will be exercised to limit the length of the sessions and insure the quality of the papers. It is intended that the initial paper in each session will consist of indepth review by an invited speaker of widely recognized excellence in his field. These will be followed by submitted papers of substantial technical content and immediate clinical relevance.